Bicycles with rearview mirrors are already known, which have two rearview mirrors which are fastened on long rods and are placed on respectively the left and right ends of the handlebars and project outward therefrom at an angle. Such a disposition has the disadvantage that the mirrors are damaged if the bicycle crashes. Furthermore, the area which is located axially directly behind the bicycle can only be covered incompletely. Finally, large-surfaced mirrors of this type considerably increase the air resistance and are used increasingly less with modern bicycles for reasons of appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,567 shows a recess on the top of the mirror when it is in the operating position which is intended to prevent an interfering contact with the rod elements. However, when fastened to the crossbar, the mirror in accordance with the species does not permit the effective representation of the rear area behind the bicycle located directly below the crossbar.